Teddy Lupin is the best big brother
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: James has been getting in fights with boys bigger than him which perplexes Harry and Ginny. Until they discover it is because bullies have been mocking Teddy


AN: Yes, another James acting up and vexing Harry story. But there is NO similarity between this one and the previous except for my love for nextgen fics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. If JKR, WB, Scholastic, or Bloomsbury uses anything in here I will be honored.

Harry sighed as he saw Ginny's face and a mutinous looking James waiting for him as he got back from work. This scene was becoming all too common over the last few months. "What happened." Harry asked, wearily, knowing the precise routine they were going to follow.

" James got in a fight. Again." Ginny said, her eyes flashing.

Harry swiftly walked over and looked James over. It had to have been a muggle duel because otherwise Harry would have heard about it through the Misuse of Magic Office.

Harry cut off his wife who was about to say something as he heard noises. "Lily, Albus, I hear both of you. If you do not want to be grounded as well, please stop listening at the door."

Harry laughed to himself as he heard two groans, but it couldn't be helped. The look on Ginny's face told Harry that his firebrand wife had had it and there was no reason that 10 year-old Albus or especially 8-year old Lily needed to hear it.

"I have seriously had it." Ginny said, her voice dangerously calm. "James Sirius Potter, what is going on? Neville is writing us to tell us you have been dueling and fighting? Now this!"

"I am sorry, mum." James said making, in Harry's opinion, a creditable effort at sounding contrite.

"But why." Harry said, stepping in deftly and asking the question he knew Ginny was thinking.

"I am sorry." James repeated, his face hardening.

Harry sighed. He wasn't going to get anything out of James. But he knew better than to stop Ginny from yelling. She was like her mother. This had to be between James and Ginny, even though Ginny insisted that Harry be present too.

"Okay." Harry said, breaking his own rule and interrupting three minutes later. "James, go to your room. Your mother and I will be up with your punishment in a moment."

"What did you do that for?" Ginny asked, hands on her hips, when James was upstairs.

"Gin. I respect that you are upset but yelling at him wasn't accomplishing anything." Harry said, thinking fast. Just like her mother, Molly, Ginny had to be headed off or she could go for hours.

"I just… Harry I don't know what to do. We are NOT raising a bully." Ginny said, pointing at Harry.

"No. we aren't." Harry agreed. "James has been fighting boys OLDER than him. Something else is going on here. We need to just… coax it out of him."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, calming down but obviously still upset. "I hope you don't think we are not going to punish him. He is not getting off scot free. Just because it seems like the previous punishments haven't had an effect…"

"No no." Harry said, as a brilliant idea struck him. "Well we have wanted him to stick close to home anyways. His punishment is he has to babysit Albus and Lily while you and I go to work and then have a date night." Ginny usually was able to work from home, however this week she had to go the Daily Prophet's office. It was driving her crazy but a new editor had taken over management of the newspaper and wanted to see all the staff in the office for a few days. Never mind that Hogwarts was on winterbreak…

"Harry this sounds like one of your crazy ideas." But Ginny smirked and conceded. "Your crazy ideas do, somehow, work though."

She leaned in and kissed him. He sighed. This was more like it. Now if only he was more confident in his plan…

Harry went upstairs behind Ginny. "We have set your punishment." Harry said, speaking for both Ginny and him.

James nodded, obviously expecting the worst. Harry smiled to himself. That was good. His plan would work best if James expected a harsh punishment.

"You are to watch and be responsible for your siblings' welfare while your mother and I are at work. " James looked up, one eyebrow up, obviously suspicious. "And your mother and I would appreciate an evening out. You will be in charge for that evening as well."

James nodded, his face showing his varying emotions. Caution at first and then guarded elation as his father stopped talking.

Ginny added, "But if we hear ONE word. ONE complaint from Albus or Lily that you didn't spend time with them or something went wrong you are not going to the Quidditch World Cup with us this summer. This is your one and only warning. One slight step out of line and you will end up with Grandma Weasley while the rest of us are in the Top Box."

Harry winced. He knew that, if nothing else, would motivate James to do his best to comply with the rules. His older son had definitely inherited his love of Quidditch.

"Yes, mum."

Harry moved to his son and kissed the top of his head before James could protest. Ginny called this a residue of the Dursleys, but Harry could not let any of his kids feel that they weren't loved.

Harry was grateful to see that James appeared to appreciate it. He winked at him behind Ginny's back. He heard James turn a laugh into a cough as Ginny started to glare at him.

Harry tried to look contrite but had a hard time concealing a laugh at his son's expense.

Harry looked back as he saw a door close slightly. He sighed

Ginny looked back at him, puzzled, as Harry stopped. Harry inclined his head at Albus's door. Albus Severus Potter. Sometimes Harry wondered what he had been thinking, naming his son after Severus Snape. Was it his way of trying to apologize for always suspecting Snape and not starting to suspect that Severus, truly, was trying to protect him. But how was he supposed to know…. I mean as late as the end of fifth year Severus was acting completely horribly toward him. Harry sighed. This was not getting him anywhere. He knocked on Albus's door.

"Come in." Albus said, quietly.

Harry walked in and found his son on his bed, his arms around his knees. "What's up."

"Nothing." Albus said quickly and unbelievably.

Ginny followed Harry in and took over. "James isn't in trouble. We just think it will be good for him to stay close to home."

Albus subtly moved closer to his parents. Harry spotted Lily sneaking towards them as well.

Lily, however, was much more comfortable snuggling in her father's lap.

"How was your day, Lily?" Harry asked.

"Good. Mum let me help with decorating the Christmas tree." Harry nodded solemnly.

"I am glad."

"And I got to help with the Christmas cards."

"Oh yeah. Are we almost done with that?" Harry asked. He wanted the Christmas cards to go out soon.

"Yup. We should have them out tomorrow with your help." Ginny said.

"Additionally, we should go over the invitation list for the Christmas party." Harry said. The family had decided, though they all liked going to the Burrow, it was getting too hard for Molly and Arthur. So for the last three years they had decided to switch houses between all the Weasley kids.

George and Angelina had hosted Christmas the first year, Bill and Fleur last year, and this year was Harry and Ginny's turn.

"Well, the family is coming for sure. Charlie said he would like to stop by for Christmas day itself, but then he needs to go back to Romania. Teddy said a certain boss" Ginny gave Harry an amused look "is keeping him busy in training."

Harry laughed. "But he said and I quote, I will be here for as long as you can tolerate me over Christmas week since I have parts of Christmas week off."

"I already told him that I happen to know when he is going to be off and even the days he is working on Christmas week I expect him here. Andromeda wants to celebrate with Narcissa." Harry didn't know what to think about this. But Andromeda and Narcissa had finally reconciled after the war. Harry thought Bellatrix's death and Narcissa's taking the courageous step of divorcing Lucius had broken the ice between the long estranged sisters. Even still, it had taken a few years for Andromeda to fully let Narcissa into her life. Andromeda had been mourning her husband and daughter and had been angry that Narcissa had not protected Ted or Nymphadora. However Narcissa had persisted. She had sent letters apologizing to Andromeda and had even sent birthday and Christmas gifts to both her and Teddy out of her little money. And finally, five years ago the two sisters had begun meeting face to face and had reconciled.

Harry had thought that took courage from both sides. Narcissa was now very alone. Lucius had ensured that everyone who listened to him thought Narcissa was a loose woman. Even Draco, though he was close to his mother privately, had not publicly stood up for his mother being too scared of what his father would do. The one thing Harry had to give Draco was he visited her with Scorpius, relatively often, and supported his mother financially. Andromeda had had to forgive many things that Narcissa had done to her from when she had started to date Ted Tonks. Harry wanted to invite and include Narcissa, but he knew that would be uncomfortable for all parties. Harry invited Narcissa to the bigger parties and gatherings they had, but she would usually end up leaving early as usually only Andromeda and Harry would really talk to her.

"Let's invite Kingsley, Hagrid, Luna, Neville-"

"Professor McGonogal." Ginny added. "Katie Bell, the Delacour's, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mina Cravath, and Diana Lincoln." Ginny said, naming a few others as well as close colleagues of both Ginny and Harry.

"Add Samantha Jones and Florence Brown to the list. I don't think they will come, but I should probably invite some colleagues from the Auror office."

Ginny nodded. She looked a bit worried though. "This list is getting pretty long and most of these people will come."

Harry snorted. "Maybe we can have James start cooking."

Harry and Ginny giggled at the thought of their son cooking.

"Let's get the party catered." Harry suggested, more seriously.

Ginny looked at him, unnerved. Her mother had never ever catered a party but had made it a point to cook herself. "Gin. We are both working and busy. I think we can spend some of the money we have earned this year catering a party which is so important to us. Celebrating our family and friends. We are still going to cook Christmas morning breakfast ourselves and for the other few days everyone is visiting."

Ginny nodded. "Expect an angry call from my mother." She warned, as she went to go find a caterer.

Harry smiled, knowing Ginny was right.

"Anyone up there want to play some snow quidditch?" Harry called up the stairs, wanting to spend some time with his kids.

As expected three people rushed downstairs brooms in hand. Harry took them out back. Harry had placed strong concealing charms around Grimmauld place so they couldn't be seen.

The four of them played a passionate game of Quidditch. Though James and Lily were the most passionate players, all three kids were good quidditch players. The game ended when Lily raced forward and grabbed the Snitch.

"Dinner!" Ginny called a bit later.

"James, I want your homework done by Saturday please. We are going shopping on Saturday and all the cousins are going to arrive on Tuesday."

James nodded.

Harry and Ginny smiled at each child as they tucked them in that night.

Harry crossed his fingers as he apparated home the next day. But everything was perfect. Ginny who, as expected, had gotten home first looked happy too. Harry let out a breath.

Harry smiled and kissed Ginny as he sat down for dinner.

Ginny laughed slightly. "I saw something I haven't seen in awhile."

Harry gave Ginny a quizzical look. "All three kids were playing together. Squabbling a bit, of course, but actually playing with each other."

Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry. "Good plan, Mr. Potter."

"Why thank you Mrs. Potter."

They laughed together, with Harry savoring how wonderful it felt.

"James." Harry said, pulling James aside on Friday. "I am really proud of you. You have been playing well with Albus and Lily. Aside from a few pranks, there has been no mayhem."

"Thanks dad." James said, with a slightly cocky smile.

"I do want your homework done. We are going Christmas shopping tomorrow." Harry said.

Harry sat down with Ginny after dinner and they sorted through the Christmas cards and finalized the kids' Christmas list. Because of the size of the Weasley family, the kids each bought presents for each other, their friends, and as a family one present per Weasley kid. The adults did a secret santa between each other, though everyone bought something for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny had to buy a gift for Fleur and Harry was buying something for George.

"All right kids go to it." Harry said, the next day, jovially at Diagon Alley. "I gave each of you money and your lists. I expect to see all of you back here at 4 PM."

"I am also going to get Ron a new watch. He smashed his watch on our last mission." Harry said, once all the kids had left.

"And Hermione needs a new necklace." Ginny said, decisively.

The two strolled together enjoying a calm day while finishing their Christmas shopping. "One benefit we have that the kids don't" Harry said, laughingly, "Is we can just send our shopping home and don't need to carry it."

Ginny laughed. "Ice cream?"

Harry nodded and they strolled into Florean's, which Florean's son was now running.

Their calm evening was ruined when Albus came racing towards them. "Dad…James."

"What." Harry said, pulling his wand as he heard Ginny do the same.

"He is fighting Blain Zabini."

Harry groaned and ran fast. Blain Zabini was three times James' size and Harry wasn't sure that Blaise would stop Blain from beating James up. Not to mention that the ministry or the press might get involved since the fight was in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"Aww Potter sticking up for the little mutant. The freak." Harry heard as he got closer.

Harry's blood ran cold. He started to figure out what the fights had been about.

Blaise got there a second before he did. "Harry, take control of your brat."

Harry raised a threatening hand as Ginny took hold of James. "And you teach your son to not disrespect my godson. James will be reprimanded for fighting but I think we would all agree that James was provoked by Blain calling his godbrother, a war orphan, a freak and a mutant." Harry made sure to raise his voice for the last so everyone around heard.

"Is there any allegation of underage wizardry?" Harry asked, to the crowd.

Everyone muttered no.

"Let's go." Harry said.

Ginny had spots on her cheek too but held her tongue. "Sorry." James said, as they got home.

Ginny hugged him. "Why didn't you tell us what was happening."

James had tears in his eyes. "Teddy is absolutely amazing. How can they call him a freak?"

"Yeah!" Lily added, furious. "James you should have HEXED him."

"He has been. At school." Harry said, with a sad laugh. Knowing that James must have been fighting this at school too.

"They deserved it." James said, furiously.

Harry watched as James stormed upstairs, his heart going out to the boy. James idolized Teddy. Teddy was his big brother in everything but name.

Albus and Lily's voices rose above each other as they talked about what they wanted to do to Blain and other bigots.

Harry cut them off gently as Ginny brought cookies. "I am going to take some to James." Ginny mouthed as she left some out.

Harry handed a cookie to each child. "Listen, there are a lot of people like Blain in this world. They are wrong. But beating them up and hexing them does nothing. We have to win through education."

"Now show me your shopping." Ginny asked, coming downstairs.

Harry and Ginny spent time with Albus and Lily, trying to calm them down as well as explain what was going on.

Harry tried to bring James downstairs a few times, but he didn't budge from his room. Finally, Harry summoned the stubbornness for which he was known—and which James had obviously inherited-and said, "James, you have been in your room by yourself for almost two hours. Now I am coming in. please let me in."

James opened the door. "Do you want to talk about it."

As expected, James sat stonily on his bed. Harry sighed. "Let me tell you a story, son. You know that Ted was the first baby I really spent time with." He smiled softly, as memories hit him. "It was right after the war. I had gone to see Mrs. Tonks and had fallen in love with Teddy the first time I laid eyes on him. He was a calm and cute baby, always changing his hair color. I made it a point to take Teddy out, both to bond with him and to give Mrs. Tonks time to grieve. On one of our outings, Teddy was just one year old, a witch in Diagon Alley said, "that mutt's father should have been neutered." I was… disgusted beyond belief. Remus Lupin was a hero who left behind this ultimate gem. And this lady wanted him neutered!"

Harry paused to make sure that James was listening. "I actually raised my wand to hex her, but at that moment Teddy cried out. And I thought about how best I could support Teddy. By teaching him to hex everyone who insulted him or by supporting and loving him."

"But then the people who are insulting Teddy get away with it."

"Hopefully some day they will learn." Harry said. "In the meantime just focus on how lucky we all are to have Teddy in our life."

A knock came on the door. "Can I invite myself over for dinner."

Before Harry could go over, Teddy said. "James, can I come in."

Before Harry or James could open the door, the door creaked open and Teddy came inside. "Dad asked you to come, huh?" James asked, bouncing a ball off his wall as Harry clapped Teddy on the shoulder and walked out. He felt guilty about eavesdropping but figured that was a fatherly right.

"Uh no. I heard rumors around the Auror's office. And I have been meaning to talk to you anyways. I have been hearing stuff around Hogwarts too."

James sighed. "How can YOU not punch their faces in."

"James I am so so grateful that you are sticking up for me. But seriously, I am used to it." Teddy said.

"You shouldn't have to be used to it." James grumbled. "I HATE it. Those idiots calling…. Saying…" James said, stopping unable to say.

"I really appreciate it. But James, that is part of the world too you know? I am the son of a werewolf and a metamorphogous. I am an orphan. It is something I have had to deal with as I grew up." Harry grew sad remembering having to comfort Teddy himself, or hearing Andromeda rage after comforting Teddy herself.

"You are my _brother_." James said.

Teddy ruffled James' hair. "I know, little brother. I know."

James' eyes filled with tears though he tried to wipe them fast.

"You are a really good big brother." Teddy said. "Setting a good example for Al and Lily."

Harry smirked. He knew his godson well enough to know he was trying to get out of uncomfortable territory by talking about James.

"You are the BEST big brother." James said.

Teddy said. "Now come on. I am hungry. I have been in training all day. Your dad knows how to set up a grilling training session."

Teddy came out with James in a headlock. Harry watched with pride as Albus and Lily also rushed Teddy.

Harry shared a look with Ginny. Ginny hugged Teddy and then said, "All right. Enough. Let Teddy eat."


End file.
